Cuerpo ycorazón
by Coxksept
Summary: Sé que no puedo tener ambos y eso me entristece, pero mientras esto me deje estar a tu lado...creo que está bien.


Cuerpo y...corazón

Pasaban las dos de la mañana, el bar ya estaba por cerrar y ellos iban saliendo del local. A pesar de trabajar en el mismo lugar, la casa de cada uno quedaba en dirección contraria a la del otro. El pelirrojo miró a su compañero que con trabajo y podía recargarse en la pared. Suspiró con resignación y decidió hacer una llamada telefónica, tenía que asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

-Pronto vendrán por ti Dazai, ¿estás bien? -se acercó extendiéndole la mano, caminarían juntos hasta el parque. Ahí cada uno seguiría su camino.

-Todsdo biewn. -canturreaba el otro, dejándose atrapar por su amigo. -Odatsaquuuu...

-¿Qué pasa? -lo acomodó de manera que pudiera cargarlo por la espalda. -Eres más pesado de lo que imaginaba.

-¡Quiedwo algouu! -demandó aferrándose a sus ropas.

-Si se trata de alcohol la respuesta es no. Ya bebiste demasiado por hoy.

Dazai dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada mientras se balanceaba bruscamente. -Ewest un tonbto. Lo wue quiewo es otwa cosha.

-¿Huh? Entonces ¿qué es? Si es muy costoso tendré que ahorrar para comprártelo, ¿podrás esperar?

-No ce nedeshita edperar paga edto. -se acercó a su oído y suspiro tranquilamente. -Te quiero a ti.

El otro ni se inmutó, sabía que lo decía porque estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Conocía a su amigo y le tenía un profundo respeto y cariño, como si se tratara de un hermano y también sabía que ese sentir era recíproco, por lo que aquello sólo era una tontería.

-Estás borracho. -afirmó lo que era más que obvio, restándole importancia.

-Lo ce, pewo aún ashi te quiedwo. Odasaku, te quiedwo. -dijo lo más serio que podía sonar en esos momentos. Si bien, estaba un poco confundido por todo lo que había bebido, su mente no estaba tan mal como para hacerle perder la noción de lo que hacía, al menos no del todo. Estaba consciente de que se le estaba confesando pero también estaba al tanto de que sus acciones podían ser malinterpretadas.

El mayor no contestó, simplemente lo bajo de su espalda e hizo que se sentara en una banca del parque, quedándose a su lado pero guardando silencio.

Pasaron poco más de quince minutos cuando un taxi apareció delante de ellos. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y un hombre en traje negro, de ojos azules y cara malhumorada salió de ahí. Caminó hacia ellos y en cuanto vio a Dazai le soltó una patada, tirándolo de su lugar.

-¡Bastardo idiota! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡La gente tiene que dormir, maldición! -lo agarró bruscamente y lo metió al asiento trasero. -Gracias por llamar, no sé porqué siempre que regresa de una misión difícil le da por embriagarse hasta no poder más.

-No es nada, disculpa las molestias. -Odasaku se despidió de su superior y con un gesto hizo lo mismo de Dazai, aunque no estaba seguro si su amigo lo había visto.

-Nos vemos. -se despidió Chūya para entrar al auto y dirigirse a su departamento con un invitado poco deseado.

Ambos entraron al departamento. Dazai ya estaba más tranquilo, ahora un gran cansancio le invadía y estaba recostado en el sofá, mientras que Chūya le preparaba un café bastante cargado.

-Toma, no quiero oírte en la mañana quejándote de la gran cruda que te cargas. -le extendió a taza, a lo que el otro se incorporó lentamente para tomarla.

El castaño simplemente la tomó y le dio un ligero sorbo, pero en ningún momento alzó la vista, el menor notó esto y se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál fue su respuesta? -trató de ser lo más comprensible posible, aunque el enojo era evidente.

-La misma de siempre. -suspiró. -Sogue creyendo que es una broma.

-Eso es lo qué pasa cuando te confiesas estando ebrio. Si serás idiota. ¿Por que no simplemente se lo dices?

-Porque ya sé su respuesta...-murmuró tratando de mantener la compostura, pero todo eso era inútil ante Chūya, pues él mejor que nadie más conocía a la perfección sus acciones y lo que escondía detrás de ellas. -Además, primero deberías aplicar esos consejos en tu vida, ¿o quieres que te recuerde como fue tu confesión?

-¡C-cállate! -ordenó el menor poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas. -F-fue porque te confundí con otra persona.

-Oh, claro que me confundiste, ¡pero que tonto soy! -se levantó sonriendo con malicia. -Jamás olvidaré aquella vez en la que el alcohol te venció después de tu segunda copa. Todos te habían dejado a tu suerte, pero yo, como buen amigo que soy me quedé a hacerte compañía ¿y sabes lo qué pasó después?

-No se te ocurra.

-¡Dazai, maldito Dazai! ¡Ven aquí y devuélveme el corazón, me lo has robado! -imitó a la perfección a un Chūya ebrio. -¡Ladrooooón, eres un maldito ladrón! -quiso continuar pero la risa te invadía.

-¡Ya! ¡No sigas o te corro de mi casa! -el pelirrojo estaba furioso y avergonzado, siempre se arrepentía de ese momento tan ridículo de su vida, y por más que quería olvidarlo una molesta persona se lo recordaba.

Por su parte, Dazai se divertía molestándolo e incluso una idea había llegado a su cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no mejor haces que me calle? -sonrió de manera lasciva.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso, maldita sea?! -preguntó tratando de sonar lo más molesto posible, aunque entendía a la perfección la indirecta.

-Adivina. -no dijo más, simplemente se acercó al menor para poder sujetar su mentón con delicadeza. Ambos se veían fijamente, esperando a que el otro cediera ante la tentación, desviando a ratos la mirada y posándola en los labios contrarios. Pasó poco tiempo y el primero en caer vencido fue Chūya.

El beso fue corto y dulce, era una pequeña probada de lo que vendría después. Pero Dazai siempre ha sido una persona que no se conforma con una simple prueba y poco después de que cortaran el beso, invadió los labios de su compañero.

Ambas lenguas bailaban al son de una melodía que ellas conocían a la perfección. Cada una de movía en perfecta sincronía con la otra, como si hubieran sido hechas para complementarse. Mientras tanto, la habitación se hacía más y más caliente y se podía escuchar el placer que en ese momento les invadía.

-Vaya, sí que me callaste. -interrumpió el mayor aquel húmedo beso mientras se quitaba la corbata.

-No me dejaste otra opción. -se quejó Chūya, desabotonándose la camisa rápidamente.

Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la situación, justo como lo solían hacer siempre que Dazai tomaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Chūya, lo preguntaré otra vez. -interrumpió el castaño alejándose un poco. -¿Quieres continuar con esto a pesar de mi decisión?

Ahí estaba nuevamente la pregunta que los regresaba a la realidad.

-Ya te he dicho que simplemente lo hagas, no preguntes idiota.

-Está bien.

Después de eso no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Ambos cuerpos se fundieron lentamente, entregándose a sus deseos. Cada uno se entregaba al otro de una manera distinta. Dazai lo hacia para calmar un poco el dolor que su corazón sentía al saber que nunca sería correspondido, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, sabía que ante Odasaku, él era simplemente un amigo y no debía aspirar a más. Por su parte, Chūya se entregaba a su compañero porque era la única manera en que podía tener más cerca. Le daba igual que el otro lo utilizara, sólo necesitaba una excusa para estar con él y esa situación era lo que buscaba desde hace tiempo.

Pasando las horas el mundo comenzó a despertar y dentro del departamento el pelirrojo fue el primero en hacerlo. Observó detalladamente las facciones de su compañero. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, permitiéndole ver las largas pestañas que tenía, notó un leve sonrojo en su tez pálida y se fijó en como sus pálidos labios estaban entreabiertos, tentándolo así a darle un beso, pero se contuvo.

Sé levantó de la cama y fue directamente al baño. Se miró en el espejo. Ahí estaban nuevamente esas marcas como prueba de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Marcas que eran producto de la melancolía, añoranza, deseo y alcohol, marcas que obviamente no eran para él. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y como sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse al pensar en eso, pero tras ver una silueta reflejada en el espejo cambió su cara por una de enojo.

-¿Qué tal la cruda?

-Meh, creí que estaría peor.

-Ve a la habitación.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan cruel conmigo.

-¿Es qué acaso no puedo tener ni siquiera cinco minutos de privacidad en MI departamento?

-Ya, ya. Pero que amargado eres. -Dazai se apresuró a salir del lugar, pero se detuvo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. -Chūya, lo siento.

-¡Ya vete! -gritó el otro dándole una patada para que saliera y después azotó la puerta. -Idiota, sé perfectamente que no puedes corresponderme...-murmuró quedamente.

Y era verdad, conocía tan bien a ese desperdicio de vendajes y sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, él jamás le correspondería de una manera sentimental, pero se conformaba con que su cuerpo fuera capaz de sentir su calidez y aroma, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba era algo más que un amor meramente carnal.

-Ojalá algún día me permitas sentir la calidez de tu corazón, bastardo.


End file.
